1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of network services generally, including services typically pertaining to and available via the Internet, and particularly, to novel switching services implemented in a wired or wireless communications network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Users of services, such as an Internet Service Provider (ISP) or Web services, may sometimes experience an interruption in service or a degradation of service for a variety of reasons. For instance, lack of suitable bandwidth may be a cause of service degradation. Other reasons may include, for instance, an onslaught of SPAM, which may hog a network resource, or excess demand which may overload the ISP server devices.
It would be highly desirable to provide a system and method that enables automatic switching of a provided network service to another service, based on certain criteria.